


Late

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Life, Coming home late, Dorks in Love, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Iwaizumi Is Never Not Needed, M/M, Sleeping Oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Iwaizumi comes home late and Oikawa is already asleep, though that doesn't mean Oikawa doesn't need him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879636
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	Late

Iwaizumi knew he was late. He was supposed to get home around ten but now it was almost twelve and the amount of panicked texts he’d received from Oikawa were enough to leave him worried. It hadn’t necessarily been his fault either. His work had gone late and then there had been an accident that put him even farther behind. Oikawa had been writing a paper for one of his classes and hadn’t realized he was late until eleven where he’d proceeded to send a flurry of texts asking where Iwaizumi was or if something was wrong. Iwaizumi had reassured him but that didn’t mean Oikawa would go to bed.

Iwaizumi made it to their apartment and unlocked the door, entering and shutting it behind him. He locked it before putting his stuff to the side, turning on the lights so he could see. Their apartment was quiet and there was no sign of Oikawa which made Iwaizumi uneasy.

“Tooru?” He tried to be quiet as he walked through their apartment, turning off the light and using his phone as he made it to their room. He stood in the doorway, gaze landing on a figure curled so tightly in blankets that it was almost hard to tell there was even a person. He watched as the bundle that was Oikawa shifted, a small sound echoing through the room. Iwaizumi knew the sound and let out a sigh, moving into the room, not even bothering to get ready for bed because it didn’t matter, not when Oikawa needed him.

He shut his phone off, sliding into bed and pulling at the tight bundle of blankets. He was able to unwrap some of it enough to see one of Oikawa’s arms clinging desperately at the rest of the blanket in an effort to hold it to himself. He tugged at the arm, managing to get it off so he could intertwine their hands, squeezing it to let Oikawa know he was there. Iwaizumi never got tired of the way Oikawa instantly relaxed, arm falling limp in his hold.

“Iwa…” Oikawa murmured in his sleep, gaining Iwaizumi’s attention. He carefully pulled more of the blanket away until he could see his boyfriend's face, smiling as he leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“I’m sorry I was late,” he whispered, settling down where his forehead was pressed against Oikawa’s. He knew it was impossible to prevent but he still hated when he had to stay late. He found that ever since realizing how much Oikawa needed him he worried more and  _ wanted _ to be there more. He supposed that also had to do with how much he really did love Oikawa. “I love you,” he muttered, eyes falling shut as sleep pulled at the edges of his consciousness.

“Love you,” Oikawa’s soft, sleep filled voice murmured back. Iwaizumi smiled when he felt Oikawa squeeze his hand and pull it closer. Yeah, he really was head over heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
